Makoto's Realization
by Yousei-ziploc
Summary: The Princess of Jupiter doesn't realize what's really going on...


Makoto's Realization  
  
From Jupiter, it seemed as if you could see the whole galaxy. To me, Jupiter seemed to be the center of our Solar System, and when the other planets were in a certain position, you could see everything.   
Tonight, there was a very rare glimpse of the moon.  
I could only imagine what Princess Serenity was doing tonight. Knowing her, she probably snuck out of the palace and went to Earth to see her beloved prince.   
I sighed. Why couldn't I find love..?   
It seemed as if love had always passed me over. Never was I lucky enough to stumble upon a man who had feelings for myself. Sure, they would all tease and flirt, but none of them were serious. I would easily become attached only to be turned away... and it hurt.  
I clutched my necklace. The sign of Jupiter was some sort of comfort to me. It made me realize that I was Sailor Jupiter and the senshi of Serenity's court loved me very much. But that wasn't enough for me... I needed a man whom I could hold on to and could love.  
I turned away from the moon, which was now a horrid sight, and leaned against the railing. It couldn't've been late already... it was probably 9 'o clock at the most. I was in no mood to sleep. What could I do at such an hour without my parents becoming infuriated?  
I thought about the famous option of disguising myself as a commoner and browsing through the streets of Jupiter. Of course, that would not work, for my little escapades were now well-known throughout Jupiter. Maybe another planet...?  
I smiled at the thought. Yes, I'd go out for a little adventure on a different planet. That would be exciting. But which planet? Besides my own, Earth and the Moon, I had seven options, each with its own advantages.   
There was Mercury, with its population of well educated people. My personal friend, a fellow senshi, Mizuno Ami, had to be the smartest of them all. It would be a great place to go to catch up on the latest news and also gain some new knowledge as well. But the people there were a bit stiff, and it would be hard to have a casual conversation with some of them. Their polite and proper ways would make me still feel like a princess.  
I moved down the line to Venus. Now there was an idea. Venus was known for its beauty and its people were no exception. They had the most handsome men in the galaxy and the most beautiful women. It was definitely a number one choice on my list. But, like their princess, Aino Minako, most of them were ditzes, whom you could hardly have an intelligent conversation with, nevermind a casual one. It was a shock how two neighbors could be so different: from geniuses to ditzes.   
Skipping Earth and the Moon, I found myself with Mars. Such a fiery crowd of people they have there, all of them quick tempered and fierce. But they each had a certain beauty to them and you realized that they all have a reason, whether it be to protect someone or to simply acheive something. Their beauty wasn't only on the inside; they were quite a beautiful crowd. Most of them had long raven hair, including the men, and almond shaped eyes, which, to me, is irresitable. But still, their temper could easily turn you away just as it had lured you in.  
I shook my head as I realized Jupiter was next. I easily skipped it over to Saturn. I shook my head. Such an interesting bunch of people, those Saturians were. Most of them were very shy and reserved, along with frail and skinny. They all seemed to have a certain aura to each of them, which made them all very mysterious. Going there gave you the chills. Not a very good vacation spot to me. But yet again, once you broke through the mysterious barrier, they were a kind and gentle people, who were very dedicated to their friends. To find people like that these days is hard.  
Uranus and Neptune seemed to be next. Depsite that they were two different planets, you always seemed to pair them together. Probably because of Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka, the princesses of the planets. They were a pair, and a very close one at that. The two planets are very different though. Uranus is filled with a tough crowd who are very tough fighters. They get angered easily and they usually are very determined. Neptune, on the other hand, are a very graceful people who are all very beautiful and talented. Each Nepturian seems to be very knowledgable too. Anyone could easily be jealous of them. It always seemed to be that Nepturians and Uranians got together. It only seemed right. They were both a friendly people, nontheless.  
Lastly, we had Pluto. Another planet of mysterious people, but they were also a loving people. They would easily accept you into their world if you were friendly, but if you had bad intentions, they would easily turn you away, punishing you as you ran in fear under their fierce gaze. They seemed to be an older, more sophistocated people, most of them looking up to their princess, Meioh Setsuna. Their men were a lot older and more experienced than those of the other planets, making this planet a top priority.  
I sighed. So many good planets, so little time. If I had a boyfriend, this would've been all solved. I smiled at the though. I sounded so childish. Despite how it sounded, it was the truth. If I had a love, I would've been sneaking off to visit him, not deciding which planet to sneak too. But maybe fate would be kind to me, and let me experience love tonight, no matter how brief it may be. I giggled as I thought about my little romantic night...  
I decided there was only one thing I could do. Visit all the planets at once. It would be quite an adventure, but if anyone caught me, surely my parents would punish me. I hurried back into my room and dismissed the maid as I walked into my luxurious walk-in closet. I pushed back a section of green ball dresses to reveal a little cabinet. I peered around the door to see if that wretched maid had come back, but, luckily, she was no where in sight. I opened up the closet and took out a purple cloak and commoner's dress, which resembled the rags the maids use to polish brass ornaments. I quickly changed into them and rushed into my bath, picking up some very thick powder and covering the sign of Jupiter on my forehead. I took out my ribbon in my hair and let my hair fall to my shoulders. I put my hood over my head and smiled.  
Perfect. I looked exactly like a commoner. Well... not quite. I hesitantly took out my rose earrings and placed them on my dresser. Now I looked like a commoner. I peeked out from my bath to see if that maid was back, but she still wasn't. I hurried across my room in a super-spy type way and onto my balcony. Stupidly, my parents had made the fatal mistake of having an ivy garden by the balcony and it made an excellent ladder.   
I swung my leg over and cringe as it rammed against the fencing, making quite a loud noise. I cautiously looked around before I realized no one heard. I breathed a sigh of relief before swinging my other leg over and beginning to climb down.  
I landed softly on the ground, realizing that I was still wearing my slippers. I groaned. They stood out way too much; they were pink with little ribbons and a lot of lace on it. It seemed very, well, royal. I thought for a moment before taking them off and hiding them in a rose bush. I was now barefooted. At least I blended in more.  
I silently crept by the high fences of the royal grounds, looking for the familiar oak tree which went over the fence. I climbed up it and suddenly ducked down when I saw a guard walking under me. It was a nightly patrolmen. I watched carefully as he walked around the corner. I hung myself off a branch and let myself down, hitting the ground softly. I made sure that patrolmen hadn't seen me before scurrying into the private road towards the inner city. It would be quite a hike; I knew from experienced. I estimated that if I spent only an hour at each planet, I should be home before dawn. I smiled. This was going to be an exciting night.   
After about a fifteen minute hike with no shoes, I was a bit exhausted. My feet felt unusally dirty as I walked onto the streets. But soon all was forgotten as the bright city lights hit me. I must've looked like a child walking into a candy store, I had such a grin on my face. It was hard to wonder how someone could take such a place for granted, as most of the townspeople had.   
I must've not noticed where I was standing, for I suddenly heard a yell, and when I looked to the side, I saw a man in a horse and carraige yelling at me to get out of the road. After a quick apology, I stepped out of the road and onto the sidewalk. It was surprising how late at night, a city could still be busy. Fruit sellers stood on the side of the walkway, yelling out prices, as if it were noontime. I wandered over to a potpurri stand, where a cheerful plump lady worked. I had known her; she was probably the only one besides myself who knew about my little rendevous at night. She smiled at me as I approached.  
" Oh, hello, Delila," she said, winking at her nickname for me. " Out looking for goods?"  
" Yes," I replied, smelling a sweet rose potpurri. " May I ask, how much is this?"  
" Two hundred gold," the saleswoman replied, "but for you, dearest, I'd say one fifty."  
I smiled and handed her a hundred fifty gold pieces before picking up the rose potpurri. " This will surely make my room more pleasing. The lilac potpurri I bought just last month has faded already."  
" Such a shame," she replied. " But this rose potpurri will definitely lighten up the atmosphere. See you again, dearest."  
I gave a little curtsey and smile before I walked down the walkway once more. I placed the sweet smelling potpurri into my pocket, emitting such a scent that some people smiled and looked my way. I feared someone would recognize me, but luckily, no one did. I managed to get to the port fifteen minutes before the first carriage left.  
I sighed. I wished I wouldn't've came so early. Someone was sure to notice who I am if I stand in one spot long enough. I had to move around. But if I did, surely I would've missed the carriage to Mercury, my first stop. I fidgeted as I looked at the sign.   
" Mercury Carriage- Delayed 30 minutes." Oh goodness. I wanted to walk around, but even out there, someone would surely notice. I needed to go someplace where no one knew about the Princess of Jupiter's little night adventures. I leaned against a lamp post and pretended to read a sign, waiting for an announcement that my carriage might've magically been on time and here.   
But even hoping so is futile, for nothing would make it come faster, unless it broke some laws. I ended up sitting on the bench, for my feet were very tired. I was careless not to check my footwear. At first, I tried to hide my face from passer-byers, but when I realized no one was even looking, I stopped and just sat there, bored out of my mind. I would've expected this to be a bit more exciting...  
I reminded myself that everyone must wait for something better. My father had taught me that. I needed to be patient...  
" 'Scuse me, miss," a male voice suddenly said, breaking my silence. I turned my head and yelped when I saw a young man kneeling by my feet, holding a towel. At first I thought he was bowing for royalty, but I knew that must not have been the case. I tried to regain my composure as I squeaked, " Yes?"  
" I'm a shoe shiner, miss," he said, suddenly blushing at the cheeks. " I've noticed you don't 'ave any shoes, but your feet are very dirty. For a small price, I'll clean 'em for you."  
I considered his offer for a moment before I gave him a hundred gold pieces. He seemed overwhelmed by my offer but he took it graciously and began to clean my feet. It felt very good and I smiled at his soft touch.  
" What's a gal like you doin' w'out any shoes?" he asked as he gently cleaned my feet.  
" Um..." I stammered, trying to find a decent excuse for not wearing shoes. " My family cannot afford them. They are too... expensive."   
" Expensive, eh?" he said, raising his eyebrow. He seemed a bit skeptical. " With that price ye gave me, you don't seem very poor. A hundred gold pieces! I would've gladly done it for five gold pieces."  
I blushed. How foolish of me to play poor! It was a bit hard to make up a new excuse now, since it was obvious that I would be lying. I just sat there, trying not to look at him.  
" So what are you... the king's daughter?" he joked, chuckling a bit. If only he knew. " I mean, with that kind of allowence, I could buy all of Europa!" He continued to chuckle.  
" I think that's good enough," I said, taking my feet from his hands. " Thank you for your services." He was right on the money on all of his inferences, and I didn't want to be revealed. I didn't mean to sound rude, but I needed him to leave before he did something to get me in trouble.  
He frowned a bit. " Sorry, miss... just making some nightly chit chat. Thank you for your generous tip." He stood up and bowed a bit. " Surely, the kids will 'ave dinner tonight."  
" Dinner...?" I asked, blinking a bit. " Why, don't you have dinner every night?"  
" If only," he said, saying if as if my comment was a joke. " I'd be lucky if the next one survives." He snorted.  
" And how many children do you have, sir?" I asked, curious by this stranger who could not seem to afford food.  
" Two at the moment," he said, thinking. " Three if you count the one on the way. If more people tip like you, she could be a winner." He smiled.  
" You mean... you've lost your children?!" I repeated, shocked by the idea of death at childbirth. " From... starvation?!" In the palace, there is always enough food, even more. I usually leave half my food on the plate, thinking nothing of it. I now wondered where all that leftover food went...  
" Why, of course," he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He took a seat next to me. " Why, with the money I make, I could hardly feed the missus and I. Shoe shining ain't such a good business."  
" Didn't the king donate money to the poor?" I asked, filled with confusion and anger. " He said that he was going to send all his profits to those without food!"  
" The king couldn't give a rat's arse about us," he snorted, hate filled in his tone. I wasn't used to the word "arse" but I could imagine it was some sort of curse.  
I turned away from the man, thinking. Had Father made false promises? Father... the wise king I had thought him to be? It couldn't be! He had always preached to me to give to the poor and to pray for those in need. Never would I have thought he wouldn't practice what he preached.  
I decided I had a new obligation. I had to make sure men like this kind shoe shiner didn't go hungry, along with his children. As princess, I should have some say where our money goes.  
I stood up. " Thank you for talking with me, sir. You have just made me realize what I must do. I'll be going home now." I turned around and began to walk away, but suddenly, I spun back around and placed three hundred gold pieces into his hand, smiling. They were my last of this week's allowance, but I knew he could put it to better use.  
His eyes went wide, as if someone had placed one million gold pieces into his hand. He looked up at me, a look of disbelief on his face. His then smiled, tears coming to his eyes. " Thank you... thank you so much." I smiled and began to walk away, when suddenly he caught up to me.  
" You know, if you ever need a free shoe shining, I'm always here," he said. He then added with a grin, "Princess."  
I gasped a bit, shocked at how he realized it was me. He bowed a little bit and disappeared into the crowd, leaving me dumbfounded.  
At least he didn't announce it to the world. That would've been trouble for me. But I already knew I was going to be in trouble, for I was going to have a talk with Father.  
I preceded back to the private road to the palace and up to the front gate. I tried to walk through the gate, but a guard suddenly stopped me and said, " No tresspassers."  
" Well, then, I guess I can come through," I said, putting my hands on my hips. " For I am the Princess." I took off my hood and rubbed off my powder, revealing the royal crest. The guard gasped and quickly opened the gate. I walked through, smiling, and right through the front door.   
The maids looked at me, confused and shocked, as I walked towards the throne room, messy and barefooted, trailing some mud behind me. I opened the doors to the throne room to find Father, sitting by his desk, signing papers.  
" Makoto!" he said, shocked at my appearance. " What is the meaning of this?! Did you go out again?!"  
I walked up to his desk. " Nevermind that, Father. We need to talk."  
  
THE END 


End file.
